


Goodbye Stranger

by radiantum13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantum13/pseuds/radiantum13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel gets the angel tablet, Dean realizes his true feelings for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote when I was bored, so forgive the terrible writing. It's a oneshot based on the ending of the S8 E17 Goodbye Stranger.

“Cas… This isn’t you. This isn’t you,” Dean pleaded as Castiel punched him. “Ungh!” Dean moaned. His face was on fire, and one eye was swollen shut. Blood trickled down his beaten face, and as Castiel raised a fist to hit him again, he managed to croak out the angel’s name.  
“Cas,” Dean moaned, weakly reaching towards Castiel. “I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me. Cas…” Dean’s voice broke as he said, “It’s me. We’re family,” he pleaded. “We need you.” Dean hesitated, looking up into Castiel’s cold blue eyes. “I need you, Cas. I…I love you.”  
A flicker of indecision broke through the angel’s stony expression, and his eyes softened. Castiel dropped his angel blade with a clang, and a wave of relief flooded through Dean as he collapsed to the floor.  
Castiel reached for the angel tablet, and as he picked it up, the Enochian writing started to glow, the light growing until it filled the entire room. Dean groaned in pain as he managed to raise one arm to shield himself.  
Suddenly, the light disappeared, and Castiel was still holding the angel tablet as he stood over Dean.  
“Cas?” Dean croaked. He drew a painful breath as Castiel turned to face him. He reached for Dean, and Dean tried to scramble away in fear of more abuse.  
“No, Cas! Cas!” He yelled hoarsely. The angel placed his hand on the side of Dean’s head, and Dean gasped as he felt his wounds heal.  
“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Cas said. Dean looked up at him, confused.  
“What the hell just happened, Cas?” Dean asked.  
Castiel began to explain that he was being controlled by Naomi since she had retrieved him from Purgatory. When he told him he was no longer under her control, Dean interrupted.  
“Wait, so what broke the connection?”  
“I don’t know. I just know that I have to protect this tablet now.” Castiel glanced at dean with pain in his eyes.  
“Cas,” Dean murmured as he stood. “Please come with us. We need to get the tablet to Kevin.” He reached out and gently placed a hand on Castiel’s face. “Please, Cas,” he pleaded softly. All he wanted was Cas, all he could think of was Cas.  
The angel stepped closer as if reading Dean’s mind, and closed his eyes lightly when he leaned into Dean’s palm. “Dean,” he sighed tiredly.  
The sound of his name on Castiel’s lips was pure ecstasy for Dean. God, Cas looked so hot right now…stop it! He thought.  
Don’t stop, a small voice in the back of his head whispered. You’ve felt this way since you met him, now’s your chance to do something about it!  
“Fuck it,” Dean muttered. He pulled Cas toward him and their bodies crashed together as Dean kissed him.  
Cas stiffened momentarily, surprised, before he relaxed and sank into the kiss. Dean felt a hand twine into his hair as they kissed heatedly, years of frustration and lust finally being released.  
After what felt like an eternity, Dean pulled away and gazed into Castiel’s blue eyes.  
“I love you, Cas,” he whispered softly. “I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, even if I couldn’t admit it.”  
The angel stared at him, awestruck, then spoke softly. “I’ve loved you too, Dean,” he said. “All this time, I’ve loved you.” He quickly kissed Dean again, then turned away with a sigh.  
“Come with me?” Dean asked hopefully. Castiel seemed to wrestle with the decision to take the tablet and run, or to stay with Dean and bring the tablet to kevin. He sighed again, and his shoulders sagged as he turned to face Dean.  
“I have to protect this tablet, Dean,” he said sadly. “I’m going to hide the tablet, and then I’ll meet you back at the bunker.” He gently stroked Dean’s face before disappearing.  
“Cas!” Dean yelled into the now empty crypt. “Shit!”  
“Dean!” Sam’s voice echoed as he barreled into the crypt. “Dean. Where’s Cas?” He said hurriedly.  
“He’ll meet us back at the bunker. Meg?” he asked.  
Sam shook his head as he said, “We gotta go. Now.”  
They ran out of the warehouse and threw themselves into the Impala. Looking back, Dean saw Meg stab Crowley in the shoulder. Crowley cried out in pain, then grabbed the blade and plunged it into Meg’s chest, killing her. Dean glanced over at Sam, and saw the regret he felt mirrored on Sam’s face. He knew there was nothing he could do, and he hit the gas, tires squealing as the car sped away. 

 

“Cas?” Dean yelled as he walked into the bunker. “Cas, you here?”  
“I’m here, Dean.” He turned around to see Castiel standing in the doorway, staring at him.  
“And I’m here too, guys. Cas, can you move? You’re blocking the doorway,” Sam piped up from behind Castiel.  
“My apologies,” Cas said seriously as he moved towards Dean, allowing Sam to move inside and close the bunker door behind him with a loud thud.  
“We need to talk, Dean,” the angel said. He grabbed Dean’s arm and they disappeared with a soft rustle of wings, leaving Sam shaking his head as he walked further into the bunker. 

 

“What the hell?!” One second Dean was in the bunker, and the next he was in what appeared to be a cabin with Castiel. “Where are we, Cas?” He looked around him, taking in his surroundings. They were in a small, dimly lit cabin, and Dean saw snow on the ground through the front windows. Inside, a fire crackled in the stone hearth, and a couple of ratty armchairs were grouped around the fireplace. There was a small kitchen connected to the main room, and a card table was set up with a couple folding chairs around it to serve as a kitchen table. Must be a hunting cabin, then. Behind Dean were two open doors leading to a bedroom and a bathroom.  
“We’re in northern Minnesota. I…I thought this would be better.” Cas blushed and looked at his feet. Confused, Dean shook his head and took a step towards the angel.  
“Better than what? I thought you said we needed to talk?” Dean’s mind spun wildly as he tried to figure out why Cas had brought him to fucking Minnesota.  
“That was just a ruse to get you away from Sam without arousing suspicion.” He blushed again, and mumbled something under his breath.  
“What’s that, Cas?” Dean asked, stepping closer to Castiel. “Didn’t catch that last bit.” Castiel suddenly looked up, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green ones. Castiel was suddenly much closer than Dean had thought. His stomach gave a nervous little jump, and his heart pounded loudly in his chest at their closeness.  
“I said, I thought this would be more…private as well.” The pieces clicked together in Dean’s brain, and he managed to choke out, “Oh, Cas, you sap” before their bodies collided. They pressed against each other, kissing furiously. Dean felt the arousal curl in his groin, and suddenly he was thankful they weren’t in the bunker. He pulled away from Cas, taking a moment to stare into his eyes.  
“Dean,” Cas sighed as he stared into the elder Winchester’s eyes. Dean leaned forward, and put his lips next to Castiel’s ear.  
“The Lannisters send their regards,” he whispered, and plunged the angel blade into Cas’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Happy April Fool's Day!


End file.
